


Returning Hero [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: Sweet Charity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWII Pilot John Sheppard returns home from war, and tries to rekindle his relationship with injured lover Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Hero [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Returning Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7490) by rasah. 



**Length:** 0:37:55  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/returning-hero) (34.5 MBs)  
Link takes you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.


End file.
